


You Can Be Weak With Me

by ProngsAndPens



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsAndPens/pseuds/ProngsAndPens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic happens between season 3 and after Laura, Carmilla and LaFontaine got out of the library.<br/>Carmilla and Laura get back into the real world, and things didn't get better while they were gone. They find old friends and new, all the time trying, once again, to tear their university - and world - out of the clutches of the Dean.<br/>This is a narratology of what could become, though I am not sure yet of how far i will take this fic.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given to me by http://macksassie.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks to her! ^~^

The last few weeks had been hectic to say the least. 

Laura, LaFontaine, and Carmilla had been able to get out of the library, and they had come home to a battlefield. More or less. The Zetas, lead by Theo, were fighting against the Summers, who had turned their sorority house into a stronghold. They were lucky to have a large place, which allowed them to host other students as well, who tried to help around as much as they could, trying to farm food and tending to wounds, for example. 

Laura was surprised that they had gotten back to fighting, as far as she knew Mel had given up because there had been enough casualties to this war and Danny was dead. 

Carmilla instinctively grabbed Laura and her friend to get them under cover behind what used to be a building and was now partly only rubble. She looked above what remained of a wall to see the defences of the Summers house and the Zeta groups around it. They would not be safe anywhere, but the Summers house was definitely a safer bet than the Zetas. 

Carmilla made up a plan. The harsh reality had thrown Laura back into silence, and LaF had gone there as well. Everything was a bit much to children who had never seen much death, or a war. 

Under the cover of night, she led the two people with her to the door. All her instincts were at their highest awareness point, which turned out to be useful, some summers ended up firing arrows at them and Carmilla caught a couple of the first before finding cover and waiting for someone to walk out. It didn't take long. 

"Got lost somewhere, zetas? Or were you looking for an easy entrance?" 

"None of the above, Legolas. Just trying to bring people in." There was a pause. 

"… Fangface?" Carmilla rose up, a hand on the other's shoulders to make sure they wouldn't get up in case it was dangerous. 

"Yeah. Laura and LaFontaine are here. They could use shelter. Before you ask, we were stuck in the library. On another reality plane. We just got out. I need an update on a lot of things, and those two need to rest while I make myself useful." Mel sneered. 

"And why should I trust you, out of all people?" 

"Good question. See, your bros on the other side of the barricade probably want me dead more than you, and you may not trust me, but I'd trust you with Laura. And since I care about Laura, as long as you take care of her and keep her safe I'll try to help. She's out of it lately and I have to do something so she gets better." Mel waited a little, but her frown disappeared, and she signed to Carmilla to get herself and the two others inside. The brunette was starting to feel like she was carrying them more than just guiding them, and on any other occurrence she'd have stepped away from the both of them but not now. She slid an arm under the shoulders of both the redhead and the blonde, and guided them inside, settling Laura on a couch then getting LaF upstairs on a bed. Carmilla could see emotionally drained in the blink of an eye, and the toll that this situation had taken on LaF, losing Danny, not knowing where Perry or JP or Kirsch were, that must be awful for them. They fell asleep before their head even touched the pillow. 

Downstairs, Laura was zoning out too, but she wanted to stay awake to get a full update. Carmilla opposed, and laid a quilt on Laura, who soon gave in to exhaustion. There weren't many people awake left, aside from the Sentinels and Mel, who was looking at Carmilla with suspicion. 

"Didn't think you were like that, vampire." A sigh. 

"Don't get used to it. And don't think I'd do it for you." The ghost of a smile haunted Mel's features. 

"I think you would, if Lois Lane asked." Carmilla paused before answering in a whisper. 

"I think so too." She let her eyes wander out towards the smaller girl, sleeping close to there. 

Carmilla had always admired what sleep can do for people. Laura's face was relaxed, almost completely peaceful, only the fading marks of older wounds to give it an expression. For a second, Carmilla found herself wishing that she could do the same. But this here was a war, and if she wanted this girl to be able to heal, she had a lot of work to get started to. And a lot of questions to answer. 

 

The next days were spent with Carmilla in her panther form, keeping the Zetas at bay. Turns out, being a giant black cat deals a good amount of fear factor. 

She even managed to snoop inside the frat house with some sisters and capture Theo, who was now sitting tied up inside the basement of the sorority stronghold. This led some Zetas that were hesitant to go against the Summers to rapidly switch sides. The situation was getting slightly better for Laura and her friends. 

They also found Jeep inside the faculty buildings, hiding while drinking blood, and took him in, as well as the supplies. He gave them as much information as he could about the whole situation and what happened when he got back. He also volunteered to help people as much as he should. As bloodthirsty vampires go, Jeep was probably the most submissive and obliging of all. 

 

They quickly figured out that Perry had been possessed by the Dean, thanks to Carmilla and JP. LaF blamed themselves a lot about it, and Laura spent many evenings reassuring the scientist, trying to get them back on their feet, at least a little. 

 

One late night, Carmilla, Laura, and Mel were sitting around a table, trying to come up with a plan that would get them inside the Dean's house, when a sound from outside startled Carmilla. He head moved lightning fast towards the window. Laura and Mel frowned interrogatively. Carmilla was usually very careless and silent whenever they held their strategy meetings. The vampire got up. 

"Laura, Robin Hood, get against the inside wall. Now." The voice was barely a whisper. Laura tried to protect and ask questions, but Mel put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, a worried frown on her face. Laura followed her to the wall. Carmilla stepped towards the door, where she heard the sound move. All three bodies tensed, preparing themselves to whatever was on the other side, their imaginations running wild. A shadow appeared on the glass window. Everything inside the room was still, even shadows held their breath. The tension was strong, almost suffocating. Then the door opened, slowly, and the seconds passed slowly, became each their own eternity, in which all that happened was slowed down. A pin dropping would have deafened anyone present. Then Carmilla spoke, a single word that carried much more significance and feelings than anyone could imagine she would have, a word that Laura never thought she would hear again. 

"Mattie?"


	2. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla thought Mattie was dead. Turns out, she isn't. And Carmilla wasn't ready to feel so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens here, but it felt important to me to write their reunion. I hope you enjoy what you read.  
> again, thanks to http://macksassie.tumblr.com/ for the prompt, I'm having a blast!

Laura's mind froze. Carmilla's voice was so uncertain, and broke at the end of the word. A question that came from a broken girl, uncertain of what she should feel, not knowing if she should believe. The woman had died in her arms. Killed by Laura's friend. Carmilla had seen it. Cried. Raged. Left. And there she stood, not able to step forward, wondering if it was just an illusion and the smallest thing would break it, even letting out a breath. If time had been slowed down just before, it was now completely frozen. Carmilla looked like she could break. Drop down to shatters if touched. And Laura felt scared, and heartbroken. She had seen what the loss of her sister did to that girl, but she never thought that she could have been this broken by it. And it was because of her, in a way. She was the one who told Danny about Mattie's weakness. She never thought it could have made Carmilla so fragile. Maybe even more than she was after losing Danny. Yet there the two sisters stood, both cloaked in shadow, the only lights present in the hallway and the room shining on their backs. Reflecting on the dark leather jacket, or the white and black of a dress, with both clothes having seen better days. But they saw each other clear as day. 

A smile crept up on Mattie's lips. Something shone in her eyes, but Laura couldn't identify it. Relief? Happiness? Laughter? Sisterly love? Maybe a mix of all and more. She took a step forward. Carmilla shook and took a staggering step away. Laura's heart broke for the other girl. She never thought she would see her scared, and especially not like that. So afraid that this could be an illusion, broken by the smallest movement, or if any of the two sisters got closer to each other. Mattie stopped, but seemed to understand, throwing a glance at Laura, who understood what she meant. Carmilla was vulnerable, probably even more so than Laura could of would ever understand. Laura looked at Mel. Her features were unreadable, though Laura was sure to catch the glint of something in her eyes, and while she wasn't sure what it was, Laura had a good instinct that it was empathy. Mattie spoke up. 

"Carmilla. It's me." The brunette kept putting distance between them two. 

"How do I know that? How am I sure you're not a dream, an illusion, some sort of whatever hallucination or, worse even, how do I know you weren't sent by our Mother to reel me in, and maybe kill me?" 

"She doesn't even know I'm alive, little sister. She brought me back when she raised the girl who killed me from the dead." Silence, for a while. Carmilla understood faster than Laura. 

"Mother turned Danny into a vampire?" Some rustling happened on the wall. Laura was surprised at the use of the girl's name, and Mel was starting to understand what this would imply. 

"Yes. Fortunately for me, I was in the direct vicinity of that spell, and she didn't know. I escaped through the tunnels, and I've been keeping out of anything, trying to know when to show myself and not be attacked on sight. When I saw you and the others get out of some sort of weird door or portal, I didn't know what to think either. I wanted to run to you first thing, but I knew that this would put all of us in danger. So I waited. After a couple days I decided that you were not getting publically executed again anytime soon, and that it was finally the moment when I would see you again. And now here we are. I am not going to hurt you, Carmilla. And I'll make sure you're safe this time. No matter how much I doubt what your next step will be after this." Silence again. Then Carmilla took an hesitant step towards Mattie and, when she saw that nothing was happening, the two sisters closed the distance between them at vampire speed. Mel quietly left the room. She was trying to seem unbothered or even slightly annoyed at the display of affection, but Laura could read her. Mel was surprised, mainly. She probably never thought that the two vampires would be so close. In a way, it reminded her of the dynamics in this house. Sisters. She could relate to that, she always could. This fraternity was her legacy, and the support between the girls in it was tremendous. The ones they had lost, the pain they felt then, Mel had known in this moment that Carmilla had felt it, and probably even more than anyone around. University is not that long, not like the three hundred years the vampire spent with the woman. Not like the centuries they had spent in each other's company, and all they experienced. Losing all that, Mel couldn't imagine. As much indifference and distaste in the vampire she could have, she could understand those feelings, at least partly. And it wasn't her place to be there. She didn't want to interfere, not then. 

Laura stayed. She stood, silently, still against the wall, at a distance. And she watched. 

Carmilla was hiding in Mattie's embrace. It reminded Laura of the way she would herself seek refuge in the arms of the brunette. The older vampire had wrapped her arms around her sister, protective. She had been shielding of her sister, but it never occurred to Laura that she would be that invested in being the big sister. But she was. In the darkness, Laura couldn't see the small sobs shaking Carmilla's chest. She couldn't hear her whisper "I thought you were dead" over and over again, wet eyes against bare neck. She also missed Mattie's answers, repeating "I'm here" and "You're okay" after every time Carmilla had stuttered a sentence. She however heard Carmilla's sigh when she was done letting her emotions out. Mattie cupped her face, making their eyes meet, and wiping the remaining of the tears off so that nobody would see them but her. 

"We'll figure this out, you know we will." Was the last thing said from a sister to another, before the both of them turned to Laura. The blonde apologised about what had happened, what it seemed like so long ago, but Mattie waved her hand, letting the matters go. There were more important things at hand, and in the face of adversity old angers seemed pointless. Laura had a small smile at that, and then she went to bed. The two sisters spent the night out, both in and out of their animal forms, just living in the moment and letting themselves be happy to have found one another yet again. Deep in their hearts, they both knew that this was far from over, but it felt good to be anything else than alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, peeps. More to come in the next chapter (the way I imagine it, it will have more action)!  
> Find me at prongsandpens.tumblr.com


	3. Search And Rescue - And Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A capture and rescue mission is launched, uniting both Summers and some Zetas, and a commando of the vampire trio.

It was settled. They were going to get Kirsch and Danny back from the Dean. Laura couldn't bear the thought of them being in her grasp, and even though Carmilla tried to explain that the red-haired girl was not herself, Laura was still more determined than ever. And Carmilla couldn't resist what she saw in the girl's eyes. She was determined. Still broken, but holding on to that hope got her somewhere else than apathy. And the earth would end in hell before Carmilla let go of that shot at healing. With their bigger numbers, the sisters and the bros who joined them led an assault on the Dean's house. While they weren't planning on doing it any harm until later, it became annoying enough for the Dean to unleash Danny on them. 

Wild red hair and blood around her mouth, the girl was far from who she had been, and it was the main reason why Carmilla made sure that Laura was staying at the house, getting healing supplies ready, and not fighting anywhere in the battlefield. She could have seen what had become of her friend, and the brunette needed to make sure that Laura wouldn't get hurt. 

The Summers and Zetas who were attacking faked a retreat, and Danny followed them, the fire of a predator starting a chase in her eyes. Carmilla and Mattie had been watching from a distance, and started moving as well. When the humans running from the young vampire reached the necessary place, the sisters intervened. The most risky part of the plan had been gotten through the way they had wanted, Danny leaving vampire speed aside for an old-fashioned chase she was sure she would win. 

The humans scattered, and Danny was left in front of the two older girls. Something flickered in her eyes when her gaze crossed Carmilla's, but it wasn't enough yet for her to truly come back. The former Summer sounded a war cry, both due to the loss of her preys and the newfound obstacles in her way, before complying to the orders she had been given and fighting them. 

If there was one thing to know when it came to vampires fighting vampires, it was that those fights were violent. Carmilla had held back when she fought back Laura and her friends all those months ago, trying to evade the trap Laura had prepared against her, and she still managed to break a bone, bash a head in a table, and cause various other contusions. There was no holding back there. Carmilla stepped forward first, letting out some of her frustrations out at the same time, knowing that Danny would easily and quickly heal from any wounds caused, and would – hopefully – not hold any kind of hard feelings about it. But Danny had been training to fight, as a summer, and now had way more strength and speed. And, big difference with Carmilla, she had actually been feeding lately, which was not really the case at the Summer's house. 

The reserves of blood were not endless, and snacking on students was a no-no. She had been giving rations to Jeep due to his young age (as a vampire), and to Mattie, in the beginning, to make sure that she was okay, until her sister sat her down and got the message across. Both Carmilla and Mattie agreed to not feed until absolutely necessary, to make their blood stack last longer. 

Danny, on the other hand, seemed to have been snacking more than necessary, and Carmilla couldn't help but feel a pinch of worry at the idea of who the snack could have been. She hoped that Kirsch was still alive. She didn't want Laura to have to suffer through that damage. 

Even though Carmilla knew how to fight, at least a little, she had nothing compared to Danny's training. She was fierce, but the redhead was more than that. The fight lasted only a couple seconds that, at vampire speed, were very interesting for Mattie to watch, even though she worried about her sister. Danny threw the first punch, but Carmilla slapped her hand away before launching herself onto her opponent, falling right on her and positioning herself as to try and block her while they hit the ground. Danny, however, managed to slip away, and the both of them rolled out before jumping back up and getting back to the fight. Again, Carmilla avoided the heaviest hit, Danny being blinded by rage and not thinking as straight as she would if she were human. Carmilla placed an uppercut that made Danny take a few steps back, but before the brunette could lend another hit, the former Summer sister pivoted on her ankle, hitting Carmilla at full vampire speed and strength in the middle of her chest. She was sent flying across the clearing, crashing in a tree, and did not get back up. Mattie stepped in, she just wanted to give her sister a chance, she thought it could be enough, but now it seemed like she would have to carry two people back instead of one. Guilt started to burn in her heart, but she shook it off. Her façade never fell, unless she was alone, with Carm, and even then it still was rare. Carmilla didn't need any feelings to be visible to understand her sister. Dark eyes met lighter ones, and Mattie stepped forward. 

Danny was indeed stronger than her, but she also knew that the humans had stayed close and rushed back when they heard the crashing sound. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Mel kneeling next to Carmilla and inventorying her wounds. That was new. Her eyes never left Danny's. 

It was not a good sight to see. All fangs out, the redhead looked feral. Mattie lokked more dign, and still as a statue. As much as a small amount of a fight there had been between Carmilla and Danny, when it came to fighting Mattie, something happened that Danny had not expected. She had rushed towards Mattie again, expecting her to fight like her younger sister, but Mattie did not move a muscle. Then, as Danny reached the exact spot Mattie wanted her to be at, she moved. 

If the fight had been quick before, what happened then was even faster. What Danny forgot was that most of the abilities gained by drinking Fish God blood did not need to be kept up by constant reabsorbing. Some were definitive and constant, for instance the augmented strength and speed. Mattie opened Danny's guard with one closed fist, landing a punch into both forearms. Then, she grabbed her by the throat and, using the momentum Danny had built running, turned around and slammed her face first into a tree. Danny was knocked out instantly. Mattie stood victorious, and Danny was restrained with vampire-proof chains. The woman wanted to run to her sister to make sure she was alright, but she knew it was better to watch over the captured enemy. She could still bite, when she woke up. She looked at the figure still bent over above the girl, and they exchanged glances. 

Mel nodded to her, and lifted a still unconscious Carmilla onto her shoulders. Mattie did the same with Danny, and they walked back to the Summer house, Mattie leaving some time before towards a specific addition where Danny could be kept without the risk of her breaking out and killing everyone, and Mel carried Carmilla into the main building, where a worried sick Laura quickly understood what had happened. Luckily, vampire constitution would trump lower back pain, and Carmilla was slowly coming to her senses. Laura took her off Mel's shoulders and carried her to a bed. 

 

Meanwhile, while the Dean was distracted by the uproar of the human crowd out her window, Jeep slipped inside through another entrance, and a couple passageways after, he found Kirsch. It was easy to spot him, since he was wounded and bleeding. JP's vampire senses followed the scent to him, then carried him out, unnoticed thanks to the attackers causing a mess outside that kept the Dean's attention. She was using magic to keep them away, and when they were given the signal that both tasks had been carried out, they retreated to their house. The Dean didn't even notice that her newest asset was gone until it was too late. And she still didn't know how. She assumed that the numbers of attackers managed to get the better of Danny and staked her. After all, the body she was in managed to single-handedly stake Will last year. 

 

Back in the Summer's house, that had since then been upgraded and started to look very much like a mass of various buildings more than a simple sorority hangout, Jeep carried Kirsch upstairs to be taken care of by improvised medics that surprisingly were not too bad at their jobs. 

 

The ever-growing number of people coming to the house had been interesting to witness. After Theo's capture, some members of the Zeta Omega Mu house had been putting themselves under Mel's orders, some more reluctantly than others, in need of a leader and with the will to protect others. Mel didn't want to, at first, but ended up warming up slightly to the idea, and the joining Zetas build what they dared call "barracks" next to the halls. If there was anything the Zetas were, it was strong and crafty, and even though the "barracks" were not really barracks, but more like improved tents, they rested there. It was also practical to have more people go on scavenging missions. All things considered, they were doing pretty well. 

 

While LaFontaine kept themselves busy tending to Kirsch's wounds, Mattie went to stand next to Laura, who hasn’t left Carmilla's side. She was the first to speak. 

"She'll be alright, you know? A bit shaken up is all." Laura closed her eyes for a moment. 

"I know. Still, everytime she leaves I can't get the idea that it might be the last time out of my head. First with the sword, then after she got shot with an arrow, and now this..." Mattie let out a soft laugh, still watching her sister. 

"Well. Carmilla is resilient. And she's got a good reason to come back." Laura looked up. Mattie's eyes were fixed on her. She blushed and smiled at the compliment, and uttered an awkward "thanks". Then a groan brought her attention back to the bed, and golden brown eyes met darker ones. 

A "Hey" was all they exchanged, looking at each other in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Laura and Danny, mostly, the former trying to get the old friend she had back.
> 
> Find me at prongsandpens.tumblr.com


	4. Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very very sorry about how late this is, I am going to use everyone's favourite excuse and say that I was really busy (also, i didn't know how to write what i wanted to happen).  
> Enjoy this chapter, it has a nice ending, and I am working on the next ones as I'm publishing this one.  
> Leave a comment if you feel like it! :)

There wasn't much speaking involved. Laura had a lot to say, but Carmilla was tired. And all the people in the room knew that Laura was needed somewhere else. Carmilla would be okay. Another vampire, however, could use her help. Neither of them had any time to talk about what they were feeling just then. Not now. But later, they would, Laura thought. She made a silent promise to herself that they would. She looked up at Carmilla one last time, trying to convey all she was feeling : gratefulness, fear, uncertainty and much more, before running out of the room. She bumped into Mattie on her way out, but both had better things to do and neither made a comment about it. Carmilla directed her gaze to the only person left in the room.

« Do you think she'll be able to do it ? » Carmilla asked, although dreading the answer.  
« The days I spent that way are long behind me. I'd say there's a way, though. Both of us were supposed to be like that, but time changes things... »  
« We don't have much of that, though. » Carmilla interrupted, eliciting a sigh from the older girl.  
« I know, sis. Which is why I'm not sure your girl is going to- » she was interrupted again.  
« Not my girl. Not anymore, at least. »  
« But you want to. And so does she, if the way she acts around you and when you're gone have anything to say about it.»  
« I do... » Carmilla sighed. There was no reason to lie. Mattie could see through her easily, and had proven it more than once. All she could do was admit it. « But what she wants, that I can't know. And I'm not going to make any assumptions, not anymore. »She made a move to get up, wincing at the pain in her chest, but pushed through. Mattie tried to get her to lie back down, but Carmilla could be as stubborn as Laura when she wanted to. She climbed down the stairs and started looking for Laura, slowly as to not cause herself too much pain.

Laura had gone to the detainment building where Mel and a couple of loyal Summers were. They had become increasingly less wary of Carmilla over the time she had spent alongside them, but the presence of one of their former sisters in the detainment section had renewed their tension. They however let Carmilla through, and the brunette was sure she caught one of them slightly nodding to her in approbation. Guess pushing through pain was a respected quality amongst the Summers.

Laura was inside, looking at a chained up Danny through a window. When Carmilla got to her level, she couldn't help but lean into her. The vampire girl used much of her willpower not to move away, even though it was painful for her to stay like this, with Laura's added weight. There was a long pause, then Laura started talking.

« I didn't expect you to get up this fast. » She said, her voice barely a whisper. Carmilla took a deep breath, then let out a small laugh.  
« Vampiric constitution, cupcake. Plus, I'm probably needed here. Whatever ginger giant in there is going through, you might need me to help work it out. I'll stay unseen, though. Her mind is clouded, and all I am to her right now is an enemy. There's no need for additional fuel to the fire. » Some sisters came in, bringing chairs and a table with food and drinks. Carmilla had a small smile. « My sister's doing, no doubt. She sat down and looked at Laura, whose eyes were still trained on her former friend. She spoke up again.

« Humanity. » Carmilla simply said, then proceeded to drink from the blood bag ration the summer sister who nodded to her earlier smuggled in for her. Laura turned around, questioning eyes now turned to her former roommate. Carmilla swallowed and proceeded to explain.

« It's a long story, and I'm not going to give too many details about it, both because I don't want to and because it's not needed, but being turned into a vampire changes you. A young vampire's mind will be clouded by thirst and strong emotions. The only reason JP wasn't as influenced was because he was an old spirit in an already-old vampire body, and you still recall how he reacted to thirst. Your friend over there is different. There is many things she needs to re-learn, I have no doubt Mother will have toyed with her memories, hid them away so there is only obedience and strength. It doesn't mean you can't get her back, though. You never completely forget who you used to be, but most times you need a reminder of your humanity. For me it was seeing what I used to see when I was alive. Ballrooms, horses, riches, the smells and sights of places I used to go. All those things can help. She really liked you when she was alive. I don't just think you can help. I know you can. And I know you will, because that's just how you function. » Laura nodded for a few seconds, then smiled at Carmilla.  
« Thanks, Carm. »  
« I'll stay here, if you need my help just scream. » She said in a disinterested tone, and cheered herself internally when she heard the soft laugh Laura had when she finished her sentence. Laura left the corner of the room to go to the part where Danny was. Luckily, the sister knew how to restrain people, and Danny couldn't move from where she was held.

Days went by. Laura split her time between being around Danny and her room. Carmilla never strayed far from her, providing protection or mental support. Kirsch was doing much better now, he hadn't suffered many injuries besides being used as a human juice pouch, and he believed the bite marks formed to be « hardcore badass ». Mel was almost never round, spending most of her time around the defence lines to push back the troops the Dean sent relentlessly. They were doing well, their barricades were strong, and they decided to give LaFontaine full freedom on creating defensive weaponry. For a bio major, they had quite an imagination. Most of their designs involved fire. When he was finally healed enough, Kirsch came up to Laura.

« Hey little nerd. » Laura jumped back in surprise, but her next jump was to wrap her arms around her taller friend's neck. He laughed and hugged her. « LaF finally agreed to let me wander out on my own. I've been looking for you, the girls here told me you're trying to help Danny be back to... Well, Danny? » Laura tensed up, but couldn't bear trying to lie to him. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She was expecting him to run away or tell her that she was mad for trying something like that, but Kirsch did none of those things. « Laura, do you think... I wanna go with you next time you do. I wanna help. I'm not recovered enough to fight yet and I totally need to work out when I can, but I know I can help you get D-bear back. » Laura hesitated. Danny's responses in rage had calmed down over the last few days, and sometimes Laura swore she saw a glint in her eyes that wasn't just animal instincts, but she was scared of how Kirsch would react. She refused. He insisted, but Laura stood her ground. She left him standing there, eyes fixed on the ground under his feet.

Nothing changed for a while. Danny was getting slightly better, sometimes even responding to her name, or looking up without showing her fangs when hearing a voice she used to. Carmilla walked up to Laura one day and told her that she had to stop going there for a few days. The vampire couldn't miss the toll those sessions were taking on Laura. She was lost, sometimes haggard, barely sleeping and having nightmares when doing so. Laura argued at first, but Carmilla didn't leave her much of a choice. She needed a break.

One night, Laura snuck out of her room and went to the building. She couldn't help it, she felt responsible for what happened to Danny and was drawn to try and help like a moth to a flame. She entered quietly, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard familiar voices talking.

« ... Yeah ! And then there were mean dogs and they shot my beer ! »  
« I was aiming for your head ! »  
« You totally owe me a beer though, bro ! That was a great one, and it was super cold. I think the dogs drank it after I ran away... »  
« They were sick for days afterwards. »  
« Well duh ! It's like... Bro-beer. You can't drink a bro's beer. And you can't drink it if you're not a bro »  
« Hell if I care, Zeta. »  
« You totally care, though. »  
« ... We're getting sidetracked. »  
« Oh, yeah. So, she shot my beer, and like I knew they were back so I left that beer and ran away, but I grabbed another while leaving, and they shot that one too, and then I got to the house and tried to hide but you know, those antlers are like, super out of place...- »  
« You were also way too big to hide anywhere, genius. »  
« Eh, maybe. So, anyways, I'm in the living room and then Mel walks in and she's like, Legolas-ing me, all mean and threatening. And that when you stepped in, D-bear- »  
« Do you have to call her that all the time. »  
« Ssshhh ! You're disturbing story-time! »  
« Whatever, dudebro. »  
« Aw, thanks ! »  
« In what part of your simple mind is that a compliment ? »  
« You called me bro ! »  
« Did not ! »  
« Totally did ! » there was a loud, exasperated sigh and a pause. Kirsch started again. « So, yeah, you stepped in, D-Bear, and were all super-righteous-hero, like you were Obi-Wan or stuff like that- »  
« Darth Vader killed Obi-Wan. »  
« Dude ! Spoilers ! »  
« I don't think she cares. »  
« Whatever, I care, and you're ruining the story ! » Another sigh. « So you were all superhero, like Batman, and you grabbed her bow and arrow and were like ''If you wanna kill him you'll have to go through me'' and like, that was so cool ! And then Mel was like, ''This isn't over, I'll get you'' and stuff-  
« I didn't say that. »  
« I said like, it was an approximation ! »  
« You say like all the time ! »  
« I say a lot of approximations ! »  
« Oh my god you're such a drag. »  
« Am not ! »  
« Totally are. »  
« Come on ! You like it ! »  
« Only because it's risible. »  
« I don't even know what that word means. »  
« Ugh. »  
« Anyways, that was my story, did you bring your thing ? »  
« Yeah, but I don't see how- »  
« Read it to her, like a bedtime story except not with the bedtime part, it might help. »  
« Considering your brainpower I doubt it, but whatever. »  
« Just go ! »  
« Fine ! » Again, a sigh, and the sound of pages being turned and a throat being cleared.

« What, to me, does being a sister of the Summer Society mean ? I've been a member for a year now, and although I am still young and there is much I still have yet to learn, I know that being a member is the right thing for me. I know that it means being a good person, that it means the member adheres to the feminist values we uphold here. The Summer Society is so much more than just a group of people. It's a family. We learn, study, do sports, and live with each other. No matter what time of need a sister finds herself in, we will always be there and help, because that's we do. Being a member of this sorority is a blessing to both the sister and her surroundings, because by being here, each and every one of us know that we will be able to protect the people we care about. And this is why I joined the Summer society. Because it empowers, me, teaches me, and helps me be the best person I could ever hope to become. Danny Lawrence, 18, new Summer Society Sister. »

Silence settled in for long minutes. Laura was still frozen in place, but she knew she wasn't meant to be there. She went back to bed, with tears in her eyes. She had never throught how much Danny truly cared about the Summers. Mel was showing it day after day, but Laura was starting to see traits appearing on her that she thought Danny had before she even came to Silas. They were much more alike than either of them ever acknowledged.

In the room, it was still quiet. Then Kirsch spoke up.  
« Wow, bro. That's like, really deep. I didn't know D-Bear could write amazing stuff. »  
« She's... was, a lit TA. Of course she writes well. »  
« Do you guys do this to everyone who joins ? »  
« Don't you ? »  
« Not really, we usually have a big party. »  
« So your house doesn't stand for anything ? »  
« I mean, it stands for being bros. Like, there's a code, and we have the ''if there's a hottie, we'll be on her'' slogan, but I mean, we never really talked about feminist stuff. »  
« Okay, first, stop using the word hottie. Second, maybe that's why literally anyone could get in. »  
« Hey, not fair ! It's not like we could have known. »  
« It still did us more wrong than good. »  
« So you blame me for that ? »  
« I don't think you're clever enough to have been able to do something about it, honestly. »  
« So that's all you think of me ? I'm, like, the idiot who does everything wrong ? »  
« Come on, face the facts, Zeta. Your former bro was a vampire, Theo is a traitor and a murderer, and you're the one who got her turned into a vampire. You're doing more harm than good ! I think you should just... Keep away from people. Do what you're told and nothing else. » Mel rose up and left the room after a « Fine » from Kirsch. She had never heard him sound as cold as he had then.

Kirsch was still sitting on the ground of the building, Mel's book not too far from him. He opened it and started reading aloud. He recognised a few of the names, and the first few pages were actually a presentation of the Summer Society's core value, then it was only messages from members. After about an hour, he closed the book.  
« D-Bear, do you think Mel is right ? Like, is this really my fault ? 'Cause, I mean, I never wanted you to get hurt in any way, and I know that it's me who got you where you are right now, but I never thought it'd be like this. I mean you're the closest bro I've ever had and I'm in your friendzone and I just... I couldn't believe you were gone and then Perry came to me and told me that she could make it so you weren't and I believed her... I'm... really, really sorry, Danny. Mel's right. I'm stupid. » His voice was wavering, and he was holding back tears while getting up. He kept muttering under his breath, pressure obviously building inside him, until he finally burst and punched a wall, pain rising in his arm and tears springing from his eyes. He held his wounded hand for a minute, trying to compose itself, taking in deep shaky breath, still muttering self-deprecatory words.

« Well, if anything, that was. » Kirsch jumped back, eyes wide, his head turned towards the origin of the sound.  
« Hey. » Said the voice, uncertain but trying to be as friendly as possible.  
« Hey. » Answered Kirsch, not believing what he was seeing.

Blue-grey eyes were staring at him, half-happy, half-afraid. There was nothing animal in them anymore. They weren't looking at him as if only recognising him as a snack. They were looking at him knowing him as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me at prongsandpens.tumblr.com (send me an ask if there's any prompt you'd like to see me write in the future! ;) )


	5. A Short Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but again, I am working on the next part. Enjoy!

« I know, hard to believe. Especially so fast. » Danny said, not even sure of it herself.  
« How did you... »  
« You had the right idea. So did Laura. Reading the book to me, taking Mel here, those were the very last memories I had, and as much as I dislike having to say this, you're the one I remembered the most. You were close to me all the time, and the fact that you stayed and talked to me, it helped get the memories I had of you as a vampire to the hunches I sometimes had that you weren't just food. You and I, we're friends. And you did good. The book idea was clever, just like your idea of stories. And I don't know why it was so much like flicking a switch, I was just... numbed, before. I hardly knew what happened, it was all clouded, I only had a few instants of clarity when hearing a voice or a name before it all became dark again. But now... I mean I still do feel like a vampire. But I also feel like me. As if I had a flashback of everything before and now it's clear... Kirsch, this still isn't a good idea, how can you trust I won't hurt you if you do that ? » Kirsch had closed the distance between them and was hugging Danny as tight as he could.  
« I don't care, you're just here and you said we're friends and you're you again. I don't care. » Kirsch whispered emotionally. Danny let herself sink into the hug.

They stood like this for a few more minutes before Kirsch broke the hug, wiping away at tears on his face. Danny noticed the scars covering his neck, chest and arms.

« God, Kirsch, are those... Me ? » She asked, fearing the answer. Kirsch nodded. « Jesus, I did this to you, how could you even not be scared to get close to me after I...- » Kirsch interrupted.  
« I don't care. You're my friend, and if I'm stupid then I'm glad I am about this. Plus, as you said, it wasn't really you, and they, like, totally make me look badass, right ? » This made Danny laugh softly.  
« I think you're the only one who'd ever have that kind of reaction. »  
« Dude, you have no idea how many people will be super stoked to see you. Laura will be so proud that her strategy worked...- » It was now Danny's turn to interrupt.  
« Hey. You did this, okay ? Laura had the right idea, but you were the one to put it to use in the right way. That was really clever, Kirsch. » Kirsch blushed a little, and proceeded to look around. « What are you doing ? » Danny asked, frowning.  
« Looking for the key so I can free you and we can tell everyone ! » Danny frowned.  
« That's not a good idea either, Kirsch. It would be more sensible to wait for people to come here so I can prove to them I'm back to myself and have everyone informed, then be freed. » Kirsch seemed to realise that his search would prove fruitless anyways, and with a « Fine, but I'll stay with you. », proceeded to sit down and lean on the wall. Danny did the same, next to him, and they both fell asleep. It would be day soon.

 

Morning came and Danny was awakened by the noise of arriving Sisters. She shook Kirsch out of his slumber and they both got up, signalling to the newcomers that Danny was back to herself. In minutes the entire resistance ''holdfast'' was buzzing with activity, and Danny was reunited with all of her friends, none of them able to believe their eyes at their favourite Summer being back. Even Mel expressed her relief, even though she left shortly after that, but not without Danny catching the side glance she threw at Kirsch. There however wasn't much time for celebrations, and when the afternoon came Danny was voted free and all went back to their stations. Laura quietly left the room, and Carmilla followed at a distance. The blonde girl crashed on her bed, half asleep, half crying from tiredness and too many different built-up emotions.

It didn't take long for a recognisable shadow to appear in the doorway. Laura's gaze turned towards it, then she broke. Carmilla was next to her in seconds, holding her to offer the quiet comfort she knew Laura needed.

Their rest was short. Voices shouting ''attack'' resonated all around. This seemed to be one of the biggest yet, attacking nearly every front. Carmilla jumped out of bed, ready to help. Laura wiped the tears from her face, and grabbed Carmilla's hand almost absent-mindedly. They both left to the barricades.


	6. Communication Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they have the much-needed talk. Enjoy!

Laura and Carmilla got to the southwest barricade just in time to take in the size of the attack coming at them. Watchers on the roof of the Summer Society building were keeping everyone posted via radio, Summers and Zetas were already firing arrows and various weapons throughout the battlefield. Members of the Alchemy club were activating traps. Lines to hold the barricades and fight in case of a breach were formed. Full boxes of water guns were being passed around. Laura frowned at them, giving Danny an interrogating gaze when she caught up with them.

« Kirsch is giving pep talks around, he says it always helps to have a little more to go on than just weapons. Mainly he's quoting a lot of movies but it's at least easing some tension, and at best helping, so we'll take it. Also, Fangface, those are guns filled with holy water. Try not to get in their way. »  
« Didn't know we had that much water to spare. » Carmilla replied, unphased by the nickname.  
« Luckily for us we have plenty of water, it's been raining all week. And we have people who aren't atheists in our ranks, they bless the water. » Danny explained. « Come on, we gotta get ready. Carmilla, do you feel ready to take the battlefield ? » Carmilla hesitated.  
« ... Maybe not today. » She answered, her tone grim. « Another time perhaps. » She stepped back. Seconds later, JP and Mattie arrived at vampire speed.  
« We were told this was where the biggest fight would take place. Miss Lawrence, my guess is that you'll take the field with us three, you ready little sis ? » Mattie asked.  
« I'm not going there today, Mattie. » Carmilla stated. Both Mattie and JP protested. « Listen, I can't. » She lowered her tone, trying to explain things quietly to Mattie. « I'm not strong enough. » Laura heard.  
« Is this about your last fight ? You told me you had healed thanks to your vampire strength ? » She asked, worry in her voice.  
« It's not about my wounds, Laura. » Carmilla sighed. « It's... Hard to explain. » Mattie stepped in.  
« There are still things you don't know about us vampires. But there's no time to finish now, JP, Danny, it's time to step in. » The three of them ran at the enemies, alternating human and animal forms for Mattie and JP, whom she taught during the last few weeks. She promised she would do the same for Danny once they were done if there was time.

The battle raged on, Carmilla helping people push back at the barricade. She was hit more than once by holy water, being were it was used, and winced under the burns it caused, but kept going. In the end, they stood victorious, but the battle had still taken a toll. People were rushed to the infirmaries, where LaFontaine was leading the healers. Carmilla left quietly, and Laura caught her in a hallway. She was burnt in many places, and Laura was nursing a badly sprained wrist.

« Hey. » She said. « We should probably talk about what happened there. What's wrong ? »  
« Nothing, Cupcake. However, you should ask to get a solid cast on that, bandages won't cut it. »  
« The alchemy club is working on it, but I'm on a waiting list. Some of them have broken bones, and some are worse too. And what do you mean, it's nothing ? You stayed behind and said you weren't strong enough, what does that mean ? »  
« It means nothing. »  
« So what, you just chose to say behind and get burnt because you felt like it ? »  
« I mean it, Laura. It'll be fine. Go and rest, you need it. »  
« Like hell I do. You say you're fine then you say you're strong enough and you're always there when I need you but never when you need me. What is that about. »  
« I'm trying to fix this, Laura. I'm trying to make it better, because if I hadn't told you everything then maybe you would still be fine, and even if that had happened, maybe if I hadn't left your best friend wouldn't be a vampire. So yeah. I'm trying to fix this. But I'm not strong enough. » Carmilla tried to explain. Laura stood stilent, then understood.  
« You don't have to be strong all the time, Carm. »  
« Yes, I do. Because if I don't you'll have to be and I see what it does to you. You're exhausted and you get hurt, and you refuse to sleep- » Laura interrupted.  
« You never sleep either, unless I need you to stay with me so I can rest, and even then I hear you fight sleep to stay awake non-stop. How long have you been keeping this up ? How long do you plan to ? »  
« It doesn't matter- »  
« Of course it matters ! Carmilla, you're gonna get yourself killed if you keep doing that. You have to stop forcing yourself into that, you're doing the exact same thing you don't want me to ! » A pause. « How long, Carm ? » It took the brunette a while to answer.  
« Since we got out of the library. » When she heard the answer, Laura's eyes widened. « I know, okay ? But I'm fine. I can't be weak, you need me not to. »  
« That's the thing, Carmilla. You can be weak with me. I've seen how you barely eat so you can make sure JP or Danny get some extra blood to keep them off their hunger, and at the time I thought you were just trying to be nice, keep us humans safe. But that wasn't really the truth, was it ? You were doing it so I had less things to worry about myself. You're not sleeping and not drinking, I guess that's why you're keeping off the battlefield ? Carm, you can't take all my worries away, it's going to wreck you in the process ! »  
« Creampuff, I've been alive for more than 300 years. I can handle this. » But both of them knew it wasn't true. When Mattie was attacked with holy water by Perry, it took her burns mere minutes to disappear. Carmilla's were not showing any signs of improvement.  
« Why can't you fight, Carmilla ? And why don't you want to tell me ? »  
« 'Cause it's embarrassing ! »  
« I don't think it is. I think you're embarrassed because you don't want to admit that you're having a hard time keeping everything away from me. I know you want to do good, Carm. It's enough for me. You don't have to keep me in a hamster ball, I have my dad for that. I just need you to be my... Friend. » Carmilla sighed again, and let herself sit down in one of the rows of chairs nearby. « Okay, fine. » Laura added while sitting down herself. « You know what ? I'm done lying. I don't want to be just friends. I was blind back then because I had my ideas of good and bad and I didn't want to stray from them, and I believed that my way was the only right way, but I caused enough hurt trying to follow what I thought was the right path. The right thing sometimes is to do what you think is wrong. I'm sorry I tried to change you. You had already changed yourself, for me, since the first time we ever met, and even before that. You're not just the heroic vampire that saved Silas to me, even though you totally are, and I think you'll do it again. I don't want to be just friends, but I know that it's not gonna be easy for either of us to be back to where we were right after coming back to Silas but maybe we can and- » She was interrupted by Carmilla. She had taken the girl into her arms, not protectively like she used to, but the other way around. It took Laura a few seconds to understand, but as Carmilla was about to pull away she hug her tighter, letting a small smile escape when the vampire let out a sigh from where she had nuzzled in Laura's neck.

They pulled away a few moments later, and Carmilla looked at the blonde from under her eyelashes.  
« Alright, I'll show you why I can't fight, but not here. Somewhere private. » Laura nodded and grabbed Carmilla's hand, leading her through hallways and between houses to a smaller building, that was empty for the time being. Laura turned the sign on the door to « Busy », and closed the blinds. The light was still getting in, but now softened, indirect. It was clear enough to see, but not from the outside.  
« Show me. » She simply said, her eyes trained on Carmilla.  
« Fine. » She sighed. « But don't laugh. » Laura nodded and Carmilla took a few steps back.

Carmilla closed her eyes and let out a shallow breath. Then she shrank and shifted, and took her animal form. Laura frowned, then understood.  
« Oh. So that's what being weakened and starved off blood does... »  
In front of her was a black panther, but that had lost its size. It was now the size of a dog instead of a small horse, less menacing, and loking in poorer health. Carmilla went back to her human form, her eyes fixed on the ground, her shoulders slumped. She didn't move nor open here eyes, until she felt two arms slip around her waist, and two lips meet hers. Her eyes stayed closed.

The kiss was slow. Not hungry, like the one they had when they were supposed to have broken up, or lustful like that evening under the stars or the first night they spent back at Silas, during the storm, but calmer. They had time. Outside, the ''barracks'' were buzzing with life and work, but there, in the small training room, it was as if they were in another dimension, where time was moving slowly, all the noises dulled. When they stopped, the outside world slowly slipped back in. Carmilla let out a small smile that Laura mirrored. There wasn't much to say anymore. Laura just breathed out :  
« We have to work on our conversation skills. »  
« When we get the time, we will. » Carmilla answered. Laura shook her head.  
« We always have the time, I realise that now. You can tell me anything, anytime. Especially if something is bugging you. Let's not let it ruin things between us anymore, okay ? »  
« Okay. »  
« Good. Now let's get back there, shall we ? And let's get you some blood. » She let herself brush her thumb lightly against Carmilla's burns. « I'm still a sucker for a pretty face. »

Both laughed, then walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fanfic is nearing it's end. What would you like to see? Leave me a comment telling me what you want to see happen! ;)


	7. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. Carmilla season three is coming, Creampuffs, and it's going to be fantastic!
> 
> In this, the Silas Army is finally ready to kick some Dean's ass!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next two weeks alternated attacks and heavy training. Carmilla offered to train Danny to become a shapeshifter, and Danny in return trained Carmilla into fighting. Now that Laura was making sure Carmilla was well fed, she regained her strength. The blood reserves were dwindling, even though the vampires agreed to drink animal blood when the human blood reserves reached their end. It was expected the the vampires would need to go hungry, which was the Dean's strategy to weaken the ranks and deprive her enemies of their strongest assets. What she didn't expect, just like how she didn't expect the gang to keep Danny alive, and much less to manage to get her back to her former self, was that people in the Holdfast (as they had now all taken to nickname it) would offer to give blood so that the vampires could have an easier time. Laura was first to get the idea through, along with Kirsch. Then some more Zetas and Summers followed, and eventually a majority of the people in there were ready to do so. With much better cohesion within the ranks and a much better training amongst everyone, they were getting better and better at pushing back the Dean's attacks, and by the end of the second week it had become obvious that her forces were dwindling. It was time for the final blow.

Laura had managed to get back to the library and, also helped with Jeep's knowledge of those books, had been reading everything she could on magic and body possession, and had devised a way to free Perry from the Dean's influence. Once the Dean's essence was out, they would trap her into a vessel, and then lock it away where no one would find it, somewhere even more unreachable than where Carmilla had found the Blade of Hastur. She also had been making tokens of magical protection with Mattie's help, to protect everyone from the Dean's powers. It was going to be a real battle, and since most of the enemy ranks had been taken care of, there was almost no one left to support Carmilla and Mattie's Mother. Seems like the Dean wasn't expecting the humans to come together and to be altruistic. They traveled to her house to finish it all.

Standing on the front lines was the quartet of vampires in animal form. A panther, a mountain lion, a wolf, and an owl, perched on Danny's shoulder (who had only accepted because Kirsch asked her, saying that it would be ''so cool and badass''). The three would fight the enemies head on, while the humans were moving crafted war machines, and JP would provide aerial view, intel to both parts, and air support if needed. They had been training with the humans too, to prepare them in case the vampires in the remaining forces were shapeshifters.

There was a whole army of Silas students. More than would actually be needed to beat the Dean, but they didn't have much else to do and all agree that it would be better to have all hands on deck in case things go awry.

The Summers and Zetas sounded the charge together, and the armies clashed. Or rather, the Dean's army clashed with the vampire quartet, who began tearing through, working with one another to make sure that no one would get overwhelmed.

Danny had taught them group effort, Carmilla had shared her knowledge in finding weak spots, and Mattie always enjoyed spending time in her animal form, and so she shared her expertise on being at ease in every movement. JP had a great deal of knowledge in every field, having spent as much time as he had being a sentient part of the library, there was, according to him ''nothing else to be done but learning all that the books had to offer''. They were all ready for it.

The rare vampires who were clever enough to get through the vampires and try to attack the humans were met with fierce resistance, a holy water shower, and stakes. Sometimes fire, too. The humans were pushing forward, following their vampire allies, and soon the Dean's remaining forces were depleted. They circled the house, and blocked every issue. Out stepped the Dean.

She was angry, very much so, and started incanting with all her might. Even the vampires backed off at seeing Perry so unlike herself. LaF nearly jumped towards her, but Kirsch held them back.

Then Laura stepped forward and started incanting, soon backed up by other humans who had memorised the incantation. With a shriek, the essence of the Dean was taken out from Perry's body and absorbed into an expertly-prepared vessel. Perry fell unconscious to the floor, and Kirsch let LaFontaine run to her, checking if she was alright. They signaled to some humans to help them take her back to the Summer house, and they left along with them.

The battlefield was now quiet, the enemy vanquished, and the students stood victorious. Laura was standing alone a little ways farther than everyone, the trapped spirit of the Dean enclosed in the vessel in her hand. No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Then Carmilla took back her human form and took Laura's hand. She turned to the students, who were staring at them.

« I may have saved Silas once, and helped this time around again. But you, each and every one of you, are the heroes of Silas. Nothing would have been possible if all of you hadn't worked together. Thank you. You can rest now. It's over. But first... » she raised her tone as the others took back her human form and looked at Danny. She spoke, or, well, shouted.  
« It's time to party ! » A scream of joy echoed. It was Kirsch, who kept going until some other zetas joined in, and ultimately the whole group. They then started scanding « Zeta Party » while going back to the barracks to open all the kegs of Zeta beer they had left. Carmilla was still looking at Danny.  
« Let's do it. Laura, come with us to the anglerfish crater. » Danny said. Laura followed the two girls, while Jeep and Mattie headed back to the barracks.

When they got to the crater, Carmilla and Danny jumped down. Laura waited, still slightly dizzy and disconnected from reality. There was rustling for a couple minutes, until both of them came back up running, a black sword in their hands. They dropped it on the ground and caught their breaths, the power of the sword already taking a toll. Laura understood. She set the vessel down on the ground.

They all stood together around it, the sword a little ways from them. Then they turned around and grabbed it together. They could feel it draining them already, trying to take their souls but unable to consume three at once. They let it down on the vessel, and the Dean was finally destroyed, the final blow struck by the same blade that had beaten her once already. They let the blade fall back into the crater and leaned into each other. Carmilla let out a shallow breath.  
« Well that was a kick. » Laura and Danny laughed, and the blonde engulfed the two others into a tight hug. Danny grinned at Carmilla.  
« Never thought I'd ever actually be able to bear being around you, Fangface. » Carmilla snickered.  
« Hey, you're a fangface too, now, Ginger Giant. » She answered, even letting out an honest laugh when Danny playfully punched her in the shoulder.

Together, they went back to the house, and after resting for a few minutes, they allowed themselves to celebrate, friends with friends and lovers with lovers.

It was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this!  
> What should I write next? Leave me a comment here or send me an ask on my tumblr, prongsandpens.tumblr.com


End file.
